Someone Like You
by CarolineMiller
Summary: Às vezes o amor fere, mas às vezes curo ao invés disso.   ONE SHORT - Dorcas/Remus


**N/a: não recomendada para quem tem coração fraco - choreeeeei escrevendo ='(**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Someone Like You<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Eu ouvi que você se estabeleceu<em>**

**_Que você encontrou uma garota e você está casado agora_**

**_Eu ouvi que seus sonhos se tornaram realidade_**

**_Acho que ela lhe deu coisas que não dei a você_**

Dorcas deslizava lentamente pelo grande jardim, seus pés translúcidos flutuando levemente sobre a grama. Era estranho estar ali, tão perto... Depois de tanto tempo. Se ainda tivesse capacidades humanas, tinha certeza de que estaria com as mãos suadas, as bochechas coradas fortemente e com o coração acelerado.

Mas ela não tinha mais essas capacidades, afinal, estava morta. Ela não deveria nem estar ali naquele momento, mas precisava, pois sabia que apenas depois daquilo descansaria em paz.

Há muitos anos, quando as Trevas estavam em vantagem sobre o mundo bruxo, Dorcas havia sido uma das que lutaram contra o mal... Mas sua vida teve fim antes que pudesse concluir seus sonhos. Seus sonhos com Remus.

E enquanto ela esteve perdida nesses últimos anos, sua alma sem nunca descansar, Dorcas via muitas vidas passarem por sua mente, suas histórias gravadas fracamente em suas lembranças. Todas esquecidas com o passar do tempo... Todas menos uma.

A dele, a história triste e sofrida dele parecia ter sido gravada a fogo em sua mente, pairando em suas retinas toda a vez que fechava os olhos.

Ela tinha o visto casar, ter um filho. E mesmo com a guerra ele parecia estar feliz.

Quando Dorcas teve a visão daqueles momentos, pareceu despertar algo como se saísse de um longo transe. Ela precisava vê-lo pela ultima vez, ter certeza de que estava bem.

Então talvez a garota sortuda tenha feito algo por ele que Dorcas não havia tido a oportunidade de dar. Uma família. E ela precisava dizer a ele o quanto lamentava por não ter feito aquilo por ele.

**_Velho amigo_**

**_Por que você está tão tímido?_**

**_Não é como se você tivesse que se conter_**

**_Ou se esconder da luz_**

A brisa da noite não a atingia, afinal fantasmas não tinham sensações humanas, exceto os sentimentos.

E desses, o coração de Dorcas estava cheio.

Somente quando chegou às margens da grande fonte multicolorida que decorava o jardim foi que o viu. Seus cabelos grisalhos pelo sofrimento, seu rosto magro.

Dorcas teve vontade de correr até ele – mesmo que aquilo já não fosse mais possível -, mas o medo do que ele poderia sentir ao vê-la a fez parar. Afinal, o que ele faria? Ou melhor, o que ele sentiria ao ver o fantasma de um ex-amor?

Mas ela não teve muita opção sobre o que fazer quando os olhos acinzentados dele a encararam e ele se afastou alguns passos.

**_Eu odeio aparecer de repente sem ser convidada_**

**_Mas eu não pude ficar longe, não consegui evitar_**

**_Eu tinha esperança de que você veria meu rosto e que você se lembraria_**

**_De que pra mim, não acabou_**

– Me desculpe – foram as únicas palavras que ela conseguiu proferir ao vê-lo ir para longe.

Ela odiava o fato de estar ali, daquele jeito, mas precisava daquilo, precisava mostrar a ele que ainda estava ali, que ainda se importava.

Os olhos cinza, arregalados de choque pareciam finalmente estar compreendendo que ela estava ali, mesmo.

E então ele se aproximou mais alguns passos e parou novamente, obviamente confuso sobre o que fazer.

Dorcas não estava muito diferente. Sentia-se quente e fria ao mesmo tempo, como se todas as emoções se acumulassem ao mesmo tempo, como se seu coração fosse saltar de seu peito mesmo que isso não fosse mais possível.

Ali, tão perto, servia para mostrar a ela o quanto ainda o amava. O quanto ainda o queria bem.

Mas ele estava feliz sem ela. E tudo que Dorcas menos queria era que a felicidade dele acabasse por sua culpa.

**_Não se preocupe, eu vou encontrar alguém como você_**

**_Não desejo nada além do melhor para você, também_**

Ela queria apenas o seu bem, nada, além disso, então não seria uma grande burrice ir até ali falar com ele?

Não, ela sabia que não. Alguma coisa dentro dela dizia que era daquilo que precisava para finalmente poder ir embora, para finalmente seguir em frente.

E ela esperava, ao olhar para os grandes orbes cinzentos que a encaravam em choque, que um dia, algum dia, talvez em outra vida, pudesse encontrar alguém como ele.

– Você está feliz? – as palavras escaparam da boca de Dorcas antes que pudesse conte-las.

– Sim, eu estou – ele respondeu rapidamente também, como se estivesse obrigando as palavras a sair.

Dorcas deu um meio sorriso.

– Então eu fico feliz por você.

**_Não se esqueça de mim, eu imploro, me lembro que você dizia:_**

**_Às vezes o amor dura_**

**_Mas, às vezes, fere em vez disso_**

**_Às vezes o amor dura,_**

**_Mas, às vezes, fere em vez disso, é_**

Os dois ficaram em silêncio novamente, cada um absorvendo a presença do outro e Dorcas lembrava... Lembrava de quando ainda não estavam juntos e que ela insistia em fazê-lo entender que não se importava com o que ele era.

Ele sempre dizia que não queria correr o risco de machucá-la.

_'Às vezes o amor dura, Dorcas, mas às vezes fere em vez disso... '_

E era verdade, o amor podia ferir, e ela sabia disso, pois tinha visto o estrago que havia feito na vida dele quando tinha partido.

**_Você saberia como o tempo voa_**

**_Somente ontem foi o tempo das nossas vidas_**

**_Nós nascemos e fomos criados numa neblina de verão_**

**_Unidos pela surpresa dos nossos dias de glória_**

Dorcas gostaria de ainda poder sentir o cheiro das coisas, gostaria de ainda poder sentir o cheiro dele.

Pois, quando estava viva, toda vez que ela sentia-se mal, Remus sempre esteve por perto, estendendo a mão, abraçando-a e depois, à noite, quando ninguém mais estava por perto, ela se lembrava do cheiro dele e sorria para si mesma.

As palavras se acumularam na ponta de sua língua, todas querendo ser ditas, mas nenhuma delas conseguindo realmente sair.

Não foi preciso.

Os olhos dos dois transpassavam tudo, não era preciso palavra alguma para Dorcas decifrar a confusão nos olhos de Remus, assim como também não era empecilho algum para ele saber o quanto ela sentia.

**_Nada se compara, não se preocupe ou se importe_**

**_Lamentações e erros são produtos da memória_**

**_Quem poderia ter adivinhado o gosto agridoce que isso teria?_**

– Eu vi você, Remus – Dorcas disse e deslizou um pouco para mais perto dele, tentando dizer pelo menos um pouco do que sentia antes de ir. – E eu vi tudo que... Desculpe-me – ela balançou a cabeça. – Não queria que tivesse sido assim, mas você está bem agora. Eu precisava apenas saber disso – Dorcas disse e viu-o estender a mão em sua direção.

E também viu a mão dele transpassá-la.

– Dorcas, eu é quem te devo desculpas pelo que... – Remus começou a dizer, mas Dorcas estendeu uma mão até o rosto dele e pôs um dedo – ou tentou - em cima dos seus lábios.

– Não – balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Não lamente Rem, não faça isso. Já passou, você tem sua família, sua mulher, seu filho – Dorcas sorriu docemente para ele. – Não consegui fazer isso para você, mas agradeço muito por ter alguém que tenha feito.

Uma lágrima solitária desceu pelos olhos dele.

**_Não se preocupe, eu vou encontrar alguém como você_**

**_Não desejo nada além do melhor para você_**

**_Não se esqueça de mim, eu imploro, me lembro que você dizia:_**

**_Às vezes o amor dura_**

**_Mas, às vezes, fere em vez disso_**

– Não chore, por favor – ela pediu e tentou encostar-se à lágrima, mas, de novo, não conseguia. – Esse... é meu ultimo momento aqui, com você, e eu quero que você esteja feliz. Eu preciso que você esteja feliz – ela o encarou profundamente. – Prometa que não se esquecerá de mim?

Desta vez mais lágrimas caíram pelo rosto dele, mas ele sorriu do mesmo jeito.

– Eu realmente preciso prometer? – ele disse. – Dorcas, eu nunca me esqueci de você e tenho certeza de que vai ser assim até o fim dos meus dias.

– Obrigado – ela sussurrou e se aproximou um pouco mais dele, até que estivessem há apenas centímetros de distância. – Eu também não vou esquecer-me de você. Nunca.

**_Não se preocupe, eu vou encontrar alguém como você_**

**_Não desejo nada além do melhor para você, também_**

**_Não se esqueça de mim, eu imploro, me lembro que você dizia:_**

**_Às vezes o amor dura_**

**_Mas, às vezes, fere em vez disso_**

**_Às vezes o amor dura,_**

**_Mas, às vezes, fere em vez disso, é_**

– Eu preciso ir agora – Dorcas disse e fechou os olhos, a certeza de que havia esperado por tanto tempo apenas para ter aquele ultimo momento com ele.

Ela abriu os olhos novamente e o encontrou encarando-a.

– Todo esse tempo... – Remus começou a falar. – O que esteve fazendo?

Dorcas sorriu para ele novamente.

– Eu estive esperando – ela respondeu e ele franziu a testa. – Estava esperando por agora, esperando vê-lo finalmente feliz.

A boca de Remus abriu incontáveis vezes, mas ele não falou nada. Dorcas não se importou, afinal sua missão estava cumprida, exceto...

– Rem – ela o chamou mais uma vez. Remus a encarou indagativamente. – As vezes o amor fere, mas as vezes ele dura – ela se aproximou como se fosse beijá-lo. – Eu ainda te amo – disse e se aproximou, quase encostando seus lábios nos dele, tentando sentir quem sabe por uma ultima vez a melhor sensação de sua vida.

E ela sentiu. Afinal seus sonhos haviam sido concluídos, de uma forma ou de outra. Tudo que ela sempre quis foi ser feliz, fazê-lo feliz. E ela estava feliz, assim como ele também estava.

Algo quente percorreu pela forma translúcida de Dorcas e como em uma névoa, uma chuva fina de verão, ela sumiu.

– Eu também te amo Dorcas – Remus disse ao vento, sabendo que onde quer que ela estivesse, estaria com ele.

* * *

><p><strong>PS¹: Dorcas é um fantasma.<strong>

**PS²: Isso acontece um pouco antes da batalha de Hogwarts.**

**PS³: O jardim onde eles estão é na casa de Tonks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Na: mandem reviews dizendo o que acham :)**

**Beijos :***


End file.
